


Listener

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Clint Barton, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Protective Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a good listener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listener

The Avengers find out that Clint is a good listener.  
Every time someone needed to vent, they went to Clint.  
Clint is patient and did not judge.  
He has a different way of helping each of them.  
They in turn are protective of him.  
They know how people at Shield treat him.  
Natasha knows her boyfriend the best.  
He helps others cope with their problems.  
He also listens to their venting.  
And then helps them deal with it.  
Clint is the teams eyes as well as the ears.  
He is the glue that holds them together.

He is their precious Hawk.


End file.
